


Witness or not ? - Request

by NatsukiTakama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, SNK AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama
Summary: Hi there 👀💙 would you like to do headcanons or a scenario of man bun Eren as a detective who is in a investigation and has to go to and ask a hot 🥵 bartender about what she saw that night 🌙
Relationships: Detective!Eren x reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Witness or not ? - Request

**Author's Note:**

> **Author note** : Hi there ! Thank you so much for requesting this and for your patience. It took me a long time to write it down it seemed like any version was worth it. But I finally managed to write something I’m confident about ♡ I hope you’ll enjoy this 
> 
> **Warning** : mention of gun / mention of people getting drunk (be careful !) / slight nsfw / AU 
> 
> **words** : 2680 
> 
> i do not own the gif credit to the owner

* The case was pretty usual : A drunk man came into a bar with a gun, threaten everyone in here and then passed out because of the alcohol. Nothing would justify to call Detective Yeager at 3 AM. Groaning he moved around his bed looking for his phone. 
  

* His captain explained to him that apparently the man just « disappeared » after being arrested by the police officer. The man was laying on the ground too drunk to stand up by himself so the newbie has to help him and then the man apparently has just disappeared as if he wasn’t here in the first place. 
  

* So obviously everyone in the bar was blocked by the police so they could interrogate them but none of the officer was as good as Detective Yeager when it came to question people. 
  

* So of course Eren didn’t have much choice but to move from his bed and get ready for his next day at work. 
  

* When he finally found the bar, the detective was impressed by two things : the amount of people including police man and the mess around the bar. Looking at everything, Eren was looking for anything that might prove the drunk man was helped by someone outside but he found nothing in particular. His first idea was that the man was helped by someone who was currently in the bar, the question was to now who was in charge. 
  

* Walking around, the detective eyed everyone : everyone seemed guilty to him, they all had that look who betrays their true nature, everyone but you. 
  

* You were standing close to your counter, looking everywhere but not into the detective’s direction as if you were trying to not be seen. Unfortunately for you, you were the one who caught his attention. So he walked right into your direction which bothered you (he noticed the way your brows frowned) and then when you realized that he was walking to you your faced betrayed your own fear 
  

* The detective sat in front of you with a small smile on his face, he put both of his hand on the counter. He chose to adopt a neutral gesture in hope that you’ll feel more comfortable around him. 
  

*   
_« Hello, I am Detective Yeager may I ask your name ? »_  

  

*   
**« Y/N sir »**  

  

*   
_« I am sorry to bother you during your work but I’m actually working on a case : apparently one of your customer decided to just leave without telling us am I right ? »_  

  

*   
**« Well, you’ll need to be more precise Lieutenant there a lot of people who visit us today »**  

  

*   
_« *chuckle* Right, well his name won’t tell you anything but he is kinda tall with some blonds hair on his head, no beard, chubby and well he loves alcohol to the point he would passe out from this. »_  

  

*   
**« Oh »**  

  

*   
_« One of my co-worker called me during the night to inform me about the man but we couldn’t find anything that might prove that he was in your bar last night. So I went directly into the bar and noticed that you were the only one who seemed to not want to talk with us. May I ask you why ? »_  

  

*   
**« I-It’s just that police officer scare me »**  

  

*   
**« It’s okay Miss Y/N I wouldn’t bother you if this case wasn’t important especially since my presence seems to frighten you »**  

  

*   
_« It’s not you it’s just well I guess I’m just not comfortable around police officer »_  

  

*   
_« Then don’t see me as a police man »_  

  

*   
**« Excuse me ? »**  

  

*   
_« Yeah see me as someone a little bit curious okay ? You can even call me Eren if you want to. That’s my name eren »_  

  

*   
**« Alright Eren would you like a drink ? »**  

  

*   
_« *chuckle* gossip won’t be as good without a drink, a whisky please do something for you too »_  

  

* Then both of you started to talk, gossip, about what happened in that bar couple of hours ago. Unfortunately it didn’t help that much the detective since you were kinda busy when the accident happened. But the detective wasn’t convinced of your story but for now he didn’t have anything that might prove you were lying to him (and for what ? For what he’s known you seemed nice and carrying or at least you appeared like this) 
  

* When it came to you, you couldn’t help but feel attracted to the man right in front of you. You couldn’t explain it but he makes you feel at ease. The man was not only handsome but he was nice, he looked like he really cared about your well being but it wasn’t just that : his hands were quite attractive too, you were wondering how they would feel on yours or around your neck. The way he was sitting in his chair, his back quite straight his large shoulder might betray a muscular body which you would gladly cover with kiss. 

_« Miss Y/N ? »_

**« … Uh.. yeah ? Sorry »**

_« It’s okay I was asking you if it was okay to take your number just in case I got another question for you. »_ **« Yeah sure »**

  * After that you two started to text each other, at first the detective was taking some news, and then both of you started to talk every day. You were even thinking that he was flirting with you which got you some butterflies in your stomach. One day he even asked you if he could come over since he got something to tell you, of course you told him he could come whenever he wanted to. Next day, was supposed to be the day he met you again since your gossip into the bar. You did everything in order to look pretty because for you, he was coming to start something with you. 
  * For the detective it was especially a day to have finally his answer. Since your last talk he has investigated on every workers on the bar : everyone has something to be ashamed of, it could be theft, attack, fraud. But you, you were clean. Way too clean for a work like this, if someone has helped the drunk man to leave it has to be you. So yeah maybe Eren took advantage of the fact that you were attracted to him to flirt with you in order to get intimate with you : this way he would have everything he wants from you. 



Lost in your thought you didn’t hear the first knock in your door, but you definitely hear the detective calling you behind it. Walking quickly you finally opening the door and let him go penetrate in your house. Then you moved into your kitchen to give him a mug of coffee, he noticed that your hands were shaking probably because you were nervous. He couldn’t help but smile at it, everything was moving according to his will. In other circumstances he would find you cute to be so nervous. You didn’t noticed the way the lieutenant looked at you : up and down with a smirk, yeah this is going to be fun he thought. While you were doing everything in order to not show him how nervous you were (you failed), you felt it, he was staring at you, looking at the way you were pulling the water in your coffee maker, the way you took your sugar box. Lieutenant Yeager never stopped to stare you, looking at any sign of discomfort, anything that might tell him you were anxious. He did notice your behavior and the way your body was so tensed but he knew it wasn’t because of the case but because of him. His presence made you nervous, and god did he love that that form of power he had on your body. He couldn’t think more because you were turning back with his coffee and a cup of juice which was for you, walking slowly into his direction you put the mug slowly without look at him. 

  * _« Thank you Miss Y/N you’re_ ** _too good_** _for me I’m really lucky »_ (he didn’t miss the way your body shiver because of his compliment) 
  * **« Your welcome Eren it’s nothing really »**



Oh you were working too hard to remain your composure, it’s too satisfying for the detective to not play with it. He had to play around since officially he was flirting you since your first meeting. 

  * _« No really I mean it… People tends to despise us, they’re cooperating because they had to but none of them aren’t as_ ** _good_** _as you are Y/n »_
  * **« I just gave you a cup of coffee, it’s not a _big deal_ » (where this confidence came ? You had no idea) **



Chuckling the Lieutenant took the mug to drink a little bit of your coffee never break the contact with your eyes. 

  * _« You’re right Y/N my apologies. »_
  * **« It’s okay. Well you said you were here for something ?»**
  * _« Yeah I wanted to tell you that you don’t have to be afraid anymore you won’t see a police officer anymore »_
  * **« I won’t ? »**
  * _« Exactly. I finally found the people I was looking for »_
  * **« You mean the drunk man ? Didn’t lost it this time »**
  * _« *chuckling* not him but I know someone helped him and I finally discover who he was»_
  * **« That’s good I guess who is it then ? »**
  * _« I can’t tell you now cause I didn’t catch them yet »_
  * _« Dont loose them this time »_
  * _« It’s the second time you’re being cocky to me Y/N should I punish you for that ?“_
  * **« I- What ? »**
  * _« You hear me »_



Not daring to say a word, you looked at him not knowing what to do to be honest. You expected him to flirt with you, but you couldn’t imagine he would be so straightforward about it. But you won’t push him back, you were craving for his attention. 

  * **« I don’t know should I be punished ? For what I’ve know I’ve been good »**
  * _« *chuckling* Yeah Y/N you’ve been good but don’t push your luck good S/O behave»_
  * **« I do i mean I would detective»**
  * _« Sir. »_
  * **« Sir ? Y’-you want me to call you sir »**
  * _« Should I repeat myself ? »_
  * **« No Sir »**
  * _« Good. Would you go to the bed ? »_
  * **« Now you’re being cocky »**
  * _« Funny coming from the one who looked at him like I was a piece of meat »_
  * **« I WAS NOT… I wasn’t staring »**
  * _« There’s nothing in wrong in that I did too »_
  * **« Excuse me ? »**



The only answer you got was his laugh, damn it sound good to your hear. You were wondering if his moan would sound as good. But you didn’t have more time to think about it, because Eren took your hand on his to pull you on his laps. Surprised by his action you couldn’t help but yelp a bit which makes him laugh even more. 

  * **« You shouldn’t be laughing right now »**
  * _« Why ? I found it funny »_
  * **« It’s mean »**
  * _« Oooh my poor Y/N guess I wasn’t good to you »_
  * **« Maybe »**
  * _« I would fix this»_
  * **« Oh yeah? »**
  * _« Absolutely. »_



Again, he put his hand on your thighs to lift you (way to easily this man was stronger than you expect him to be), before you could process anything he put you on your bed him on you with that damn smirk never seemed to disappear. 

  * **« So you’re telling me that having me under you on my bed is a part of your way to apologize for being mean to me ? »**
  * _« Shh let me surprise you. »_
  * **« I’m expecting a lot of thins sir »**
  * _« Spoil you would be don’t worry about it»_
  * **« Do not make promise you can take »**
  * _« I plan on pleasure you the whole day Y/N how does that sound to you ?»_
  * **« Sounds good to me Sir »**



That’s how you ended up on your bed, all spread for Eren. Even when he flirted with you, you couldn’t imagine what he will do to you. At first he was kinda sweet, after you agreed, he put both of his hand on your cheeks to kiss you. It was soft at first, probably testing the water, but when he felt your hands on his neck and hairs he knew he could deepen the kiss. One of his hand quickly moved right on your hips to put you closer to his hand body which result on you moaning slightly because of the surprise. Eren took advantage of it, his tongue met yours in your mouth fighting for dominance. Your makeout session ended up with you laying again on your bed, your hand above your head, his writs hold both of your hands. 

  * _« So i’m gonna question you and everytime I feel like you’re lying to me I’ll punish you, if I’m feeling like you’re telling me the truth I’ll reward you is that alright for you Y/N ? »_
  * **« What ? »**
  * _« Answer »_
  * **« Y-Yes sir »**



He did as he said, everytime he asked you something : it could be as simple as what’s your name, or more difficult like giving a detail about the man he was looking for. Each time you lied to time, you were punished, meaning he was slapping your butt ten time at least. When you were telling him the truth or when he felt like you couldn’t know the answer he was rewarding you, most of time he was kneeling down in front of you, teasing you at first until he finally gave you what you were craving for. However, no matter if he was punishing you or rewarding you, it felt so good. You couldn’t count on many time you came already, and he was just playing with you : he literally got you wrapped around his finger. Lost in your pleasure you never noticed that he was little by little questioning you about what happened during that night with the drunk man. Kiss by kiss, stroking by stroking he got every little details he was craving for. At first he noticed the change in your behavior : you went from a shy little bartender to a more confident people, the way you were looking at him as if you had him right where you wanted him to be. Even your voice change a little bit. He was sure now you were a fraud it had to be you. 

And then, when he felt like foreplay was enough he decided to finally have your confession. He moved you so you were on your four for him, ass up chest down. Without telling you anything, he put both of his hand on your hips and put the base of his manhood right into you. And with a slow thrust he went into you. Teasing you so you were loosing yourself in the pleasure he was giving to you but even like that Eren didn’t manage to get what he was looking for : your confession. Thrusting again and again, stroking every inch of your body to put you right into the edge but nothing came except your beg for release. Edging you again and again until he couldn’t take it anymore, himself being sensitive for not himself from coming into you. When you both were done, laying on your bed catching your breath. You moved from the bed to have some proper after care. 

  * _« Where are you going ? »_
  * **« Cleaning myself sir’ should I ask you permission for that too ? »**
  * _« No of course not »_
  * **« Sure I think you question me enough »**
  * _« I did no… what ? »_
  * **« You thought I didn’t notice detective ? »**
  * _« You ? »_
  * **« Well you got what you wanted and I got what I wanted so I guess we’re good »**
  * _« What I wanted ? What do you mean ? Hey ! »_



You didn’t let him finish his sentence, you closed your bathroom door to clean yourself. Couple of minute later, Eren decided to join you, but when he opened the door no one was here just a paper on the mirror. It was written a couple words in here : **Lost again let’s try again shall we ?** Damn you. 


End file.
